Zap Me, Delic!
by UnderTheGrave
Summary: An experiment leaves Shizuo in a pair of dorky white and pink headphones that come as a useless failure in controlling his anger. But whenever it comes to Izaya, those faulty headphones sure do work wonders in riling him up in different ways. A different take on the alternate personality of Shizuo. SMUT


"What the fuck did you do to me?"

The was a thundering crash of pots and pans and glass breaking in the apartment of Shinra Kishitani, an underground doctor. A biker concealed by her helmet sat in the other room, apathetically listening to the commotion her friend, Shizuo Heiwagima, was causing with her fiancee.

It had all started when Shizuo had gone in for a 'minor' stab wound. Or at least, that's what the brute called it. In reality, he'd lost a significant amount of blood, even for a beast such as himself. Shinra finally convinced him to lie down on the operating table just as he was growing dizzy, and that had been the last thing he remembered.

When he woke, he sat up and rubbed his head, which ached terribly for some odd reason. He glanced around the empty room and felt his fingers bump against something on his head. It was hard and... warm. Like a computer or another electronic device. It felt almost like plastic, but somehow more sturdy.

He shot up and held his side where the stab wound had been. It was all bandaged up. Because of his monstrous strength, it didn't even hurt anymore. He walked to the nearest mirror and his eyes narrowed in disgust.

They were headphones. Really gay looking, pink headphones that went around the back of his head instead of over the top.

So that's how that catastrophe had started...

"Shizuo, it's nothing!" the doctor reassured weakly, his hands out in front of him defensively. He was backed in to a corner.

"I can't take them off!" Shizuo roared, yanking at the device hugging his head.

"Indeed, they're on there pretty tight..." the doctor speculated, finger raised. He cowered again when Shizuo sent a glare his way. "T-they were just a little experiment! See, I came up with a way to lower adrenaline and anger in a subject, and you were just perfect to try it out on. But obviously they don't seem to work..." he said, frowning at the seething blonde.

"How many times have I told you not to test you useless experiments on me?" Shizuo growled, fists clenched. "Just get them off, they make my head hurt! They're probably giving me cancer or some shit!"

Shinra sighed, getting up since Shizuo seemed to be simmering down enough for it to be safe. "I'm afraid they are pretty stuck and I wouldn't want to risk anything by removing them... But give it time!" he said, flinching at the second death glare he received. "They should be off... Maybe by tomorrow?"

The brute relaxed slightly. "Tomorrow?... Tch, fine, whatever. If you're lying, you're DEAD, Shinra."

With that, the brute put his shirt and vest back on, straightened his bowtie, and stormed out, just missing Shinra's last words.

"Or maybe a month..."

...

The Heiwagima was trudging down the street, watching as the sky was growing dark and the street lights began to glow and swarm with moths. The lights speckling the tall office building were flicking off one by one. Traffic was starting to calm down. The cigarette in lips had managed to ease his nerves slightly.

That is, until he heard the familiar coo of the flea.

"Shizu-chan~ What's that stupid looking contraption on your big fat head?"

He whipped around. Izaya Orihara was right behind him, as if he had been there for a while. The raven's hands were behind his back and he was leaning forward, studying the device. Behind his sneer, he looked quite curious.

Shizuo bared his teeth. "Izaya-kuuun..." he growled. He bit the butt of the cigarette and it fell to the pavement. Suddenly, the headphones because to emit a static sound and his head began to ache even more.

Izaya chuckled. "What a brute. Aren't those things expensive?" He reached his hand up and flicked Shizuo's forehead. Normally, that would have made the brute snap instantly.

This time was no exception. Shizuo raised his fist. Izaya's hand went to his pocket for his knife, and the world stood still all around them...

Shizuo hadn't moved his fist forward even and inch when a powerful shock came from the headphones. He roared and grabbed at his head. His vision suddenly became white and his anger vanished. The static was blasting in his ears. Despite the noise and the pain, Shizuo felt... different.

Izaya was staring at the bodyguard, surprised to say the least. He studied the blonde, who was keeled over, still clutching the headphones. His roar had faded out, and he simply stood there in silence.

"Ha, you're being a freak, Shizu-chan," he snickered, making it very clear that he was growing bored of the silence.

Just as he was about to leave, the blonde straightened up and slicked back his golden locks. He flashed him a dashing smile that made Izaya quirk his neatly trimmed brow.

"A freak? I can be even freakier if you want~" said the blonde. His words fell from his lips smoothly. His voice was calm and seductive with no hint of anger anywhere behind it. It was so foreign to hear Shizuo speak in such a way and definitely caught Izaya off guard.

"Eh?" the raven said, tilting his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Shhh," Shizuo started, pressing his finger to the raven's soft pale lips. "Don't speak. You're cuter when you don't speak."

Izaya just stared up at him dumbly and a crowd started to form. Somewhere across the street came a shriek that sounded a lot like Erika.

"Good boy," the blonde said smoothly. His finger stroked those delectable lips. "It's not so hard, huh?"

Izaya was in shock. He wanted to move, but there was a look in Shizuo's eyes that was keeping him in place, paralyzed. His eyes were glowing... pink. And they were glinting in an animalistic way. Looking in to them made his legs wobble.

"Ha, you really want me that bad?" the blonde cooed, oblivious to the crowd. Izaya finally came to his senses and jerked his face away from his touch.

"Cut it out," he hissed, furrowing his brows. "Cant you see all these people watching?"

"I don't care about the people. But if it's such a big deal to you, we can take this to my place."

Izaya forced himself to snicker as if he wasn't fazed, but part of him was intrigued by the way he was acting. "Ha, not in a million years, Shizu-chan~"

"Oh really? I doubt that." The blonde stepped closer and flashed another dashing smirk. Izaya felt himself melt and he tried backing up. His legs failed him again, quivering like jell-o.

"I can always get what I want, Izaya."

_What's wrong with me? He's so... irresistible.._

_..._

"Agh, not there, Shizu-chan!"

Izaya threw his head back on the pillow. His legs were trembling. Said blonde has his head down in between them, sucking on the base of his flushed cock. His mouth was working like an expert on the raven's shaft, coaxing his load to the top.

Izaya was biting his wrist to the point where he was bleeding, but muffled moans still escaped.

"Gonna... ngh... gonna...! AH! SHIZUO NO!"

A finger was rubbing at his tight ring of muscles, teasing him. His eyes rolled back in his head and his back arched in to the air. Shizuo took in the sight, pumping his own member slowly. Strings of cum pulsed up from the raven's tip and he threw his head around wildly.

"Nnn..." He growled and Shizuo continued his ministrations. "Can't you see I'm done, you brute? Get the hell off me."

"You're definitely not done. We're just getting started."

Izaya stared up at him. He couldn't possibly mean... Oh no, there was NO WAY Shizuo would ever get the _priveledge_ to put his disgusting, repulsive... thick, curved, perfect... God damn it, Shizuo was looking at him like he knew exactly what he was thinking. The raven turned his head to the side and glared at him sideways. The brute must have had some sort of special, brainwashing power that was making him feel this way. Yeah, that was it.

A hand tilted his face back and those glowing eyes stared down on the flea, who found his heart skipping. Was this even Shizuo? He bit his lip and those molten amber oculars stared back at him. Lips collided in to one another, emitting a muffled gasp from the informant.

With eyes clenched tightly, Izaya gave in completely. A thick finger plunged in to his virgin opening and he reflexively flexed and clenched around the intrusion. The blonde instantly found his prostate and worked magic over the other. He elicited another release form the raven with a single digit.

"What... what the fuck _are you._..?" Izaya gasped, staring in a daze at the ceiling. A low chuckle was his only reply. He huffed and shouted, "Just fuck me already then if you're that good, you smug, overconfident- HOLY FUCKING-"

Shizuo's flushed cock plunged inside and was prodding inside of him on his hot spot. The blonde was clutching the base of the shaft and aiming expertly with the finesse of a sex god. He moved in such a way that the blinding pleasure was masking the pain of his thick shaft pioneering the tight insides of the flea. Izaya was already screaming in ecstasy by the first thrust.

"Deeper! Harder! Don't you _dare_ make me cum before you again!"

"I'll obey two of those orders," the bodyguard replied. He was still so collected it angered the flea under all the other emotions coursing through him. He had no time to speak his opinion, as his requests were met, and of course, excelled way beyond his expectations. His rod was going to the hilt and still managed to strike his prostate each time. Izaya's body rocked at each powerful thrust. He could feel Shizuo's sheer strength and knew it was not even the full extent of his power, and that such power could most likely kill him or break his back.

It was strangely thrilling, and shot shivers up his spine. He threw his head back, moaning like a wanton whore with each slap of flesh. He finally heard a moan from the other; an animalistic moan that fit Shizuo too well. It brought forth Izaya's third cumshot.

"D-damn you!" he whined. The other was still going at a startling pace and Izaya was growing aroused. _Again_. How what that even fucking _possible?_

"Beg me to cum then," Shizuo demanded. "Beg me to fill your tight ass up with my hot cum, _fucking flea_."

Izaya whimpered uncontrollably. His poor cock was exhausted, his balls were begging for a break. His heart was throbbing and everything around him was white. His body felt light, like he was floating. He was ashamed that Shizuo's shameless words only brought him deeper in to this point of no return.

"Please! Please! Please!" he screamed at the top of his lungs until his voice hurt. "Fill me, Shizuo! I need it! I need your hot cum inside me!"

If he wasn't so blinded by the approaching orgasm, he would have sensed the thrusts growing more erratic. His mouth hung open. His eyes stared at the other, as wide as saucers. Shizuo was panting and groaning deeply and muttering obscenities under his breath. He tightened his jaw muscles and gritted his teeth.

"Such a fucking dirty, spoiled flea," he whispered huskily, bucking in to Izaya's abused prostate with one final thrust. Right before his release, the device on his head shocked him violently and the pain actually brought him over the edge, _hard._ His seed shot in to the flea with the sheer force of a beast, and Izaya was overcome by a blinding, mind numbing sensation that wracked his entire body. Every muscle in his body involuntarily tightened. The whiteness engulfed him. He gripped the sheets and ripped them. He didn't even make a noise. His mouth hung open as he silently screamed. The world's most earthshaking orgasm had him in its grasp.

He was a mess; shivering and clinging to a pillow and staring at nothing with his wide eyes in a disoriented manner. He hadn't even come down from the sensation yet. Shizuo was panting and staring down at him through half-lidded eyes, but his thoughts were coming back to him. _What the fuck?_ He remembered everything, but it was as if his body was in control, and his mind had a back seat to his actions, and he had let it. But how could he be mad? It was fucking amazing. He _himself_ was fucking amazing. He didn't remember _ever_ being able to do _that._

He touched the headphones on his head and slowly moved off of the flea to stand. He stumbled slightly, both from the strenuous activities and the shocks from the device.

"Flea?" he muttered as he adjusted his clothing and belt. Izaya was still shivering, but was growing more responsive with each passing moment. He blinked and stared up the other, eyes still wide and mouth still open with drool dribbling from the side.

"H-humn-ah-nah hah?..."

His mouth twitched in to a smirk and he covered it with his sleeve to mask his snickers. "Ahah... Yeah, I'll get out of here then."

The raven dug in face in to the pillow and groaned. "R-rapist... Shizu-chan is a rapist."

Shizuo scoffed. "I don't think you're in any condition to try and make me _angry_ again."

Izaya listened to the door shut and smirked in to the fabric. He spoke in a whisper even though Shizuo was already gone. "I'll be making you angry way more often."

At the same time, Shizuo was touching the headphones while wearing a devilish smirk. "I should get angry more often."


End file.
